Broken Promise
by BlackStarSirius
Summary: It's been ten years since the high school – when she was the girl who yearned for his attention, not the one who had it. She wasn't the love of his life, it was someone else. She told him how she felt and was rejected. He left. Now he's back in town after years for holidays, it was just her luck that she was the first person Edward Cullen saw in the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of its characters. This belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Promise<strong>

_Prologue_

"Blonde doesn't suit you."

She had been hearing this all summer and she was tired of it. Her best friend kept on telling her that she liked her when she was brunette, a mousy brown haired girl.

Pfft.

"He's not here."

She sighed, roaming her hands in her blonde hair in frustration.

This was her last chance. This was her senior year.

To be frank she had been considering this since she had seen him last year, ever since the day she and Edward Cullen had ended up partners for their junior year's biology project. Edward had been a big help, he was smart, straight A+ student and knew what he was doing. It was first time she didn't had to do all the work. The fact was, that was first time she had been given the chance to talk with the famous Edward Cullen.

He wasn't what she was expecting him to be. Not horrible and jerkish like that she thought he would be. He had been upfront about the fact that he had done this project before and didn't want to fail or get a B in it. If it had been someone else she would have been pissed and yelled at him, but he was not someone. He was Edward.

Edward who didn't know she existed.

"Bella," Angela called breaking her from her thoughts. She shook her head turning towards her friend giving her attention, who just huffed and rolled her eyes at her

They were sitting in the lunch hall, the table they had occupied since their junior year.

Angela was her best friend; they had been pretty much like Jack and Jill, always together. Nerds, geeks, and science club you name it, together.

"I was lost in my head," she replied, giving another glance around the hall to search for him.

"I have heard he's dating her," Angela whispered, looking at her with sympathy in her eyes. She smiled which more came out as grimace.

"Are you sure?" She questioned leaning a little forward, feeling an ache in her chest on hearing those words.

"Lauren has been saying that," Angela replied back, rolling her eyes. She sighed, feeling a little relieved. Lauren was a liar. They all knew that, last year she said she was dating him but it was a lie. Edward had declined her proposal with calm and had acted like a proper gentleman even though she was throwing herself at him like a whore.

"I am going to tell him," She said, not meeting her eyes. Angela was giving her a sharp look, disbelief shining in her eyes. Bella hadn't said a word to him since that first class. Whenever she saw his beautiful face, she became mute, looking at him wide eyes, creeping him out.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Angela questioned with concern and she nodded not saying anything more.

Things were different now. They were seniors, graduating and high school will be forgotten memory soon.

She was different now.

No more she had that mousy plain brown hairs, they were dyed blonde last summer, because Edward liked blondes. He had dated only blonde girls. Kate, Tanya and now rumor was that it was Jessica.

She wasn't the self conscious girl anymore who was afraid of showing her skin off, wearing only comfortable clothes. She was confident now, wearing short skirts, just to get his attention. The changes had brought eyes on her but not of the one she wanted.

She didn't want to hide the truth anymore. She was determined to be honest about her feelings, to Edward and she wasn't a coward.

She was Chief's daughter.

She was brave.

Life was coming at her fast and she just … had to get it off her chest.

Her eyes widened when she saw his beautiful face entering the lunch hall. Gorgeous, copper colored hair like autumn leaves, bright green eyes like emerald gem with sexiest smile on his face. She had to remind herself to breathe when he strode by her.

"Bella, I know he's gorgeous. But this is not you. He is not good for you," Angela's voice brought her out of the daze her head snapping towards her best frowned. Her eyes narrowed at her.

"Excuse me," she snapped at her rudely, even though she didn't want to.

"He makes you different. You have to change yourself to get his attention. That is not good," Angela said giving her the same old advice that her father had given her when she was a child.

_Bella, if you had to change yourself for a boy then he is not good enough for you._

She rolled her eyes at him, ignoring her friend and stood up. She picked her lunch bag that she hadn't even touched the whole time and left without saying another word.

She had dressed nice, her best outfit. Blue shirt and black short skirt with black jacket. The death trap, her heels that she had never worn before made her look tall.

For Edward she was trying, trying her best to make him like her.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the class she shared with him. Biology was same as always. The class she had topped once, was now spent gazing at him all the time. Whether he was aware of her eyes on him, he never glanced back at her. The time went slowly but she was patient, this was her chance.

Chance to tell him.

When the bell ran, she waited for him to get up and followed him. They had gym after, she watched as he made his way to his locker.

This was it.

She made her legs move, stepping closer to him. He was pulling out his clothes out of the locker for the class. She stood behind, trying not to fidget. She breathed out; there was no turning back now.

He might have sensed her because he turned with a big smile on his face and words 'hey' erupting form his mouth.

The smile dimmed when he saw her.

He was expecting someone else.

"I'm not … who you think I am," she said, her stomach tying in knots. She didn't get an immediate response.

He was a handsome person, muscular but more lean. Bella always found him to be absolutely beautiful. He had model-like face, almost and his hair looked he just rolled out of the bed.

He had a curious look on his face.

"Sorry."

Bella was momentarily struck, when she realized he didn't know her name. She thought this might be the case but now watching his eyes that held no familiarity or acknowledgement in them, it hurt, a lot.

"I know this is …. Weird," she started, pushing her hair behind her ear, making it messier than it already was.

Bella waited, her eyes darting to the side nervously. "I needed to speak with you." She tried to put all the emotion in her tone but it came out as flat and stutter.

"Oh," he said with surprise plastered on his face, his eyebrows rose. He shrugged and motioned her to continue.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked, green eyes trained on her watching her closely.

"I came here because there's something I want to tell you," she started, her voice only somewhat shaky. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time actually." Edward raised his eyebrows questioningly. "And I figured that, since we're graduating, it couldn't hurt to be honest."

"Is this going to be one of those 'I hate you' speeches?" Edward was abruptly suspicious. "Because if it is, I'm so not cool with that."

"It's not," Bella assured quickly, his brown eyes wide as she shook her head. She wondered how he could think that she hated him. Edward nodded then, silent and seemingly content to let the conversation continue. "It's quite the opposite actually."

Those green eyes narrowed at her.

"Do you remember the biology project we did together last year?"

"We did," The tone of surprise in his voice made her grimace. It pained, he didn't remember.

"The golden onion prize," she said nervously trying to make him remember.

"Oh!" He smiled when he remembered and then frowned, his forehead creasing in concentration when he looked at her.

"Bella Swan," she said her name, first time in her life she felt small when she introduced herself, even though it wasn't the first time she was doing this with him.

"Hmm," he hummed and asked. "You had brown hair before."

A smile split her on her lips when he said that. He remembered. "Yeah."

"Blonde looks …. Nice." The compliment didn't seem sincere, it felt more forced. She tried to not think much about it.

"It started then and I… I just want you to know the truth. I don't want to hide it anymore." Bella took a deep, steadying breath, closing her eyes momentarily. She gathered her thoughts, put them in order, and was thankful that Edward remained silent while she did so. But it didn't matter what words she considered, there was only one way to say it. She just had to get it over with.

"I…" Bella opened her eyes again, catching Edward's. "I'm in love with you."

There, she'd said it.

And was given silence in return.

At first it seemed like he hadn't understood what she said. Those big green eyes narrowed further, his mouth fell open. He started at her as if her words were taking extra long to sink into his skull.

He backed away abruptly, nearly knocking himself on the locker, his clothes fell down. Bella jumped but didn't move forward. She started up at him; she felt like her throat was closing as he watched her with wide eyes.

"I don't love you," Edward immediately claimed, his answer felt like a big slap on her face. She was expecting this. She'd just wanted to be honest.

"I know that," Bella replied quietly. "I just wanted-"

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked harshly, Bella nearly shying away. "Why are you saying this?"

"I wasn't….want …. You … uncomfortable," she spilled out, the sob that was trying to erupt out stopped her from forming a full sentence.

"Uncomfortable!" He looked pale, like deathly pale with his wide eyes. "You thought what? You would come and I would say I love you too." He spat out harshly. "God!" his hand moved towards his hair, clutching them tightly. "Jessica told me about you."

The words that she was going to say in her defense died down her throat.

"She told me you would try this. I didn't believe this,"

Bella wondered for a second if he had forgotten she was standing there as he poured out his thoughts. But he turned towards her, his eyes cold.

"You think I would like you, Please!" he snarled at her. The words hurt, a lot. Her heart felt like someone was tearing it out from the chest. Edward was tearing it out.

"You dyed your hair, this ugly color. You aren't even comfortable in your skin. I wouldn't even talk to someone like you who threw herself at others. Hell no one would."

She had no idea what he meant but the words '_You think I would like you' _kept ringing in her ears. The words thrown at her were the words she had heard before, a lot of times.

They never seemed truer till now. All her insecurities thrown at her face awoke her from her deep sleep, a dream.

A dream where she thought she would marry Edward, have children, live happily ever after.

Now they were broken. She was broken like a glass.

"You're right," Bella agreed suddenly, Edward still visibly keeping his space. "I shouldn't have said anything."

The dream, that she had before him, came in her mind. The want that she had when she was small now surfaced again.

The one where she wanted to make something of herself.

A name.

But they were drowned in an illusion of Edward, the one she had made in her mind. How many times had Angela told her, he was not what she thought he was?

But she never listened.

"I'll leave," Bella whispered, looking down in the ground ashamed. "I know we don't know each other that well, and you probably hate me for what I told you." Her throat ached like someone had poured acid in her mouth. "But you don't have to worry about it anymore. I just wanted to tell you to get it off my chest."

She looked up and frowned when she saw his eyes were trained at something behind her. She turned around and gasped in horror when she saw her whole class standing there gaping at her.

The tears that she controlled now spilled out when she saw the face of her best friend. Only one thing was in her mind 'I told you so' which Angela would never say, she knew that. The pity in her eyes that was trained on her, made her wish for ground to swallow her.

The giggles of girls and the smirking face of Jessica was the last thing she saw before she ran out of there.

The whole way from school to outside, she could feel her heart breaking. Somewhere in her mind, she knew this might happen. That she'd be rejected.

But still it hurt.

It felt like someone had stabbed her all over, her lungs damaged by the blow, like she'd never be able to breathe again.

Never be able to feel anything but pain.

And so she left the school. She walked out in the pouring rain, not caring about anything else but her home.

She reached her home, cried her eyes out, ignoring her step-mother's pleas who was asking what happened with concern in her voice for her. When the tears dried, she stood up and planned. She planned her future, and promised herself she would never turn her should to look back.

She'd never watch those green eyes looking at her with disgust and anger.

The doubt she never observed in his eyes when she turned around to leave. The guilt that flashed on his face when she looked broken was never seen by her.

She never knew the promise she made to herself would never be fulfilled.

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the chapter: Rihanna - Cry.<strong>

**So that's first chapter. The second would be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop a review!**

**Or put me on your author list and follow/favorite this story so you will be notified of updates. **

**Till the next time.**

**~BlackStarSirius**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 2: Coldness**

"Stop laughing."

Bella huffed when she heard her sister on the other side of the call laughing at her misfortune.

She had to pull over because of her car. The truck wasn't reliable anymore and her siblings had told her many times that she needed a new one but she couldn't allow herself to part with it. It was her first car, the one that her father gifted her when she had turned sixteen. It meant so much to her.

It was getting dark and she was still twenty miles from home.

_"C'mon Bella, this is funny. Seth told me yesterday that Paul had just repaired it last week and now it's down again. This might teach you the lesson."_

She was sitting inside the car waiting for Paul, whom she had called as soon as she realized that the car was done for, after taking a quick look under the hood. Paul's car jokes were the last thing that she wanted to hear after the tiring day she had but she needed help and she didn't want Seth to drive at this time.

So while she was waiting she called Ness who found her situation very amusing.

It was raining ass off, and this was common for Forks where it rained almost the whole year. The dead battery didn't allow her to use the heater and she was freezing, the jacket wasn't much of a help.

"So what did Jake think when you told him your views about Madison?" Bella changed the subject trying to turn the tables. She could swear she could smell the smoke through the phone.

"_He finds it hilarious, said it was hot that I was jealous, asshole. He knew about her little crush on him and he had cleared it from the start that he had a girlfriend. I swear she was making plans to kill me, I could feel her eyes on me the whole time, _" Bella laughed at the ridiculous rambling of Ness who had told her about Jake's, Ness's boyfriend, colleague trying to steal him from her, which was totally idiotic. Anyone with an eye could tell that boy was totally mad for her sister. "_And what kind of name is Madison. It's …..Ugh_…."

Bella chuckled and assured her sister that Jake was just playing with her. They had been together almost four years and were totally in love with each other. She checked the watch and realized that Paul would be in ten minutes so she bid goodbye and ended the call.

She was humming Beatle's 'Hey Jude' when she saw the lights shining in her side-view mirror. A car was driving down on the road, she felt relieved when it passed, but frowned when it slowed down and a little nervousness bubbled in her stomach when the car stopped a few distance ahead of her truck. She prayed that the driver would just going to continue but when the passenger door opened and someone came out she became alert. She quickly checked the lock on the door and pulled out the Pepper spray she had stashed in her purse.

She watched as the man came closer clutching an umbrella. It was difficult to see clearly but she prepared herself if the need arises. But when the man came to stand outside her door and knocked, her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you okay?" There was a concern pouring out the mouth that had spewed harsh words to her the last time she had seen the face.

The man standing in front of her was not the same boy, he had changed. The age had been gracious to him, his cheekbones were more prominent now, lips fuller, and the bronzed hair had grown and became wilder. He was wearing typical business suit, black slack, white shirt which was a little drenched and shiny shoes. He didn't exactly fitted in Forks anymore.

The green eyes were same as always and even after so many years they affected her.

"Are you okay?" The question was repeated which brought her out of her daze and her eyes, which were momentarily focused on his tempting mouth, moved to his eyes.

She nodded, feeling a little panic.

She realized Edward Cullen was standing outside her car.

Edward Cullen.

The boy who was her first love.

The boy who had crushed her heart.

Irritation filled her when she remembered what had happened all those years ago and what he had to suffer after that, and what this man had done to her ten years back. She rolled her mirror down and replied back coldly.

"Yeah. My car broke down. I have someone coming to get me, don't worry." Her voice sounded a little throaty and she cleared her throat and gave Edward a forced smile. He looked a little confused; a frown on his face that she knew was the sign of concentration.

He was staring at her and she shook her head when she realized he was trying to remember who she was.

Typical Edward.

"But…"

She cut him off.

"Thank you for the concern, but I am good."

She rolled up the mirror to give him the message that she didn't need his help. He stood outside for almost a minute and then started to march back towards his car. But before he could reach to his own, another car was coming and when she saw the truck she realized it was Paul's.

Just her luck.

Paul strode out of the tow truck after backing up just ahead of her truck. He was dressed in his usual grease stained blue coverall from the work, he fit right into the scene, a typical mechanic of a small town.

She opened the door of the old Chevy and moved towards the front thinking of helping Paul with the pulley but as soon he opened his mouth she realized what a bad idea it was.

"Wow, so your beauty ditched you, huh. Why I am not surprised?" The teasing tone that usually amused her seemed to irritate her this time.

"Shut it Paul."

"Cool down, wonder woman. Don't murder the help." Paul raised his hands in defense.

She stared at her friend. He was built, had a killer smile, puppy brown eyes, he was all you could call - tall, dark and handsome.

Why couldn't she have fallen for him?

She watched as he attached her truck to tow and clapped his hand.

"C'mon Swan, time to go home."

"Swan? Bella Swan?"

She didn't even realize that he hadn't left, he was listening their conversation. She was startled by his voice and grimaced. She was happy when he didn't recognize her, but now he did.

She turned around, looking up from the ground and met his green eyes with her brown one. There was surprise in his eyes, a little anger and an emotion she couldn't identify.

"Yeah. Hey man, I am Paul. You?" The question came out of Paul's mouth had an intimidating tone. He had moved a little forward covering her from the stranger he didn't know.

Edwards whose eyes were on me turned to Paul, looking at him coolly. "Edward Cullen."

"Cullen. Dr Cullen's son," Paul asked, his stance relaxed a little when Edward nodded. Paul moved forward and shook his hands. "Man! I had heard you had left the town."

"I did." Edward answered but his eyes were on her now. She looked away, focusing on the tow truck that she would be driving in to home.

"Paul," She called and raised her eyebrows. Paul looked at her drenched form and frowned.

"You are freezing, lets' get you home." Paul turned to Edward. "It was nice meeting you."

She walked in front of Paul to the truck, feeling eyes on her and knew Edward was looking at her. She wanted nothing just to turn around, but ignored the urge and climbed in.

Paul soon jumped in the driver seat and started the truck, raising the temperature inside. She sighed when warm air flowing engulfed her.

"Nice fellow. Huh?" She hummed and didn't say anything.

"You are quiet. Is this time of the month?"

The drive to home was filled with Paul's jokes and his horrible singing. She might have laughed a little but the thoughts of Edward lingered in her mind. Paul assured her he would check her truck and rolled his eyes when she denied to sell it.

She skid towards the front door and rang the bell. It was not even two seconds when the front door opened and she was looking at concerned face of her brother.

"Bella, you alright."

She nodded and got inside when he moved aside. The smell of home relaxed her, her shoulders dropped feeling as if all the tension was relieved from her shoulder, for now at least.

The questions came out of her eighteen years old brother who moved to get her blanket and coffee. She reassured him that she was alright. He was acting like a mother hen and she chuckled when he came out with the thermometer in his hand.

"Seth, I don't have fever. I am fine. I had my jacket. Don't worry," She reassured him and picked up the coffee he placed in front of her.

"You should have called me. I would have picked you up…"

"It was pouring and I called Paul knowing you were done with your shift at garage. I didn't want to disturb you. "

"Bella, you are my sister, you can ask me anything you want."

"Well I asked to stay at home and you did. That's a good _little_ brother." She ruffled his hair, even though they were short, he gave her his bitch face. She smiled and shook her head.

"I am taller than you." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Let me change and then I would make dinner," she stood up moving to the stair.

"Already made it," Seth moved to sit on the couch and picked up the remote from the table. "I hope you can eat Pasta."

"Great kiddo. Let me change then we will eat."

She climbed the stairs and moved to her room and shut the door behind her. She sighed.

All the memories came flooding back. The hurt, the shame.

Her idiocy, his rudeness.

The Broken promise.

She chuckled and walked towards the dressing table and looked at the frame that she had been talking to, for almost ten years.

She picked up the frame that contained the picture of Charlie and Sue, her parents, on the La Push beach. They both were grinning, had the glow of the newly married couple on their face. She could never forget this picture, she had taken it herself.

"He's back, Dad."

* * *

><p>As soon as he pulled into his childhood house, the quaint, white paneled, two story house, he saw the familiar form of Esme Cullen standing outside the front door.<p>

She was smiling as she watched him parking the car beside her own Mercedes. Edward took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of the thoughts of the girl with the heart shape face, brown hair and big brown eyes of Bella Swan.

"Edward!" His mother's voice echoed down across the yard. She rushed down to meet him carrying an umbrella in her hand in a stereotypical motherly fashion. The big smile on her face made him guilty that he hadn't visited even once in last ten years.

She hugged him tightly as soon as she reached him totally ignoring the fact that he was drenched or she was getting wet. "Oh, Edward. I'm so glad you're here."

She pulled away keeping him at arm's length and surveyed him up and down, and frowned. "You're drenched. What happened? Did the car crash or something?"

He smiled and shook his head and moved along her mother who kept holding his hand as they made their way to the house. "Your father is at Hospital. There was an emergency case and he was called."

"Its okay mom," he shook his head and smiled when he watched the all too familiar interior that his mother had decorated herself.

It was same and he felt like he was the only thing that had changed. He felt something touch his hair and realized his mother was trying to dry his hair like she did when he was small. He let her do it, knowing she had missed him.

"I missed this," He heard his mother's sadness hidden behind the joy she was flying in right now. After drying his hair, she shooed him upstairs to change.

He climbed the stairs and hesitated a little before opening the door to the room, which was his own.

The room was same. Even now the walls were decorated with wallpapers of Star Wars and Harry Potter. He had carried them along when he brought his stuff from Chicago because he couldn't part himself with them. The desk that his father had bought for him when he had started his fourth grade, the bookshelves that he had filled after reading books after books, and the cupboard that he always arranged according to the color coordination. It was all same, only the sheets had been changed of the Queen Size bed that he hadn't used since High school.

"Edward!"

He cursed and then quickly pulled out his old T-shirt and jeans and was striding downstairs after only three minutes of his mother's call.

He thanked his mother before taking the cup from her hand, the sip of hot tea warming him.

"Now tell me. How was your flight, you didn't lose your luggage like Alice did last time?" She questioned which made him laugh.

"It was fine. I didn't have much with me, just a side bag. And the flight was on time." He answered taking another sip. He saw her opening his mouth and answered. "And before you ask no my car didn't crash on the way."

"Good. So why were you late?" He choked thinking back the reason of his delay.

"It was nothing. I saw a broken car on the road and thought of giving a hand." He shrugged when his mother gave him a serious look.

Her eyes were telling him that it was a dangerous move but the softness in them told that she was proud of him for helping someone.

"Who was it?" She asked bringing some chocolate cookies and sandwich for him and placed it in front of him at the table.

He didn't even think before answering her. "Bella Swan and Paul or something."

"Paul Lahote, nice kid. He owns the garage in the town." Edward frowned trying to remember if he knew any Paul when he attended High school.

"He moved after your you went." He nodded and picked up the sandwich taking a big bite of it.

"And Bella," His mother sighed taking a seat beside him." Edward, you remember the chief's eldest daughter. I think she went High school with you,"

Edward tried to bee nonchalant about it, trying not to show any guilt he felt whenever he heard the name of the girl he had hurt.

"Yeah!"

"That Poor girl."

At her comment, Edward frowned and looked at her mother curiously. She had a sympathetic look on face and when her eyes fell on him, she knew what he was trying to ask as she had raised him.

"You probably didn't hear about since you'd just started the school in Chicago. But I think it was that November, Charlie and Sue Swan, her and Ness's parents-"she paused and looked at him. "You remember Renesmee."

"Bella's younger sister. Yes."

"Well, they'd been going somewhere. It was terrible weather. In any case, there was an accident and they both perished." Edward's eyes popped.

How had he not known about this? But he knew the answer to that. When he'd left, he'd made efforts not to have anything to do with Forks.

And definitely not with Bella Swan.

"Bella, I guess, had been going to school across the state, but moved back when it happened."

"She quit school," she took a deep breath. "Came home and got her job back at Newton's for a small time. Had to take care of her younger siblings." Edward's mouth fell open ever so slightly.

"Her step mother had two children from her first marriage – Seth and Leah, both had been 8 and 12 when the accident happened. She restarted the Clearwater bakery that Sue owned and started working there. She supported her siblings all through high school, even sent them off to college. From what I hear, Ness had just graduated from Harvard. Going to be a lawyer. And Leah, she's in med school."

"But Bella," she clicked her tongue, shaking her head as though disappointed. "Even after both of her sisters moved out, she didn't go back. She had to take care of Seth who is in the senior year now. I don't know how she did it." He saw her hand curl into fists and an angry look on her face." After the accident, Renee was contacted. She agreed to take them in, but only Bella and Ness.

"But Bella, she _declined_ and told her that she wouldn't throw her sibling in any foster home. The poor kids didn't have any relatives, their father was already dead. So she starting working under Miss Cope at the bakery and now she runs it. No school, nothing."

"It's a pity," she glanced up at her son. "A bright girl like that handed what she was. Maybe she just doesn't have the will to start over." She turned and headed towards the door. "A sad, sad ending, but everything happens for a reason…"

Edward, mouth still hanging open slightly, went back to the woman he had seen today at the road. Eyebrows furrowed, he considered what his mother had just told him, the words echoing up and down his skull.

Guilt, a feeling he didn't understand and couldn't explain, dropped down on him. He just couldn't believe it, that something so horrible had happened. Because his mother was right, Bella had been headed in a good direction.

He'd thought the same thing on the graduation day when he saw her.

But now he knew what had happened. Now he knew why.

Now he 'got it.

And he felt horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Song of the chapter: All too well, Taylor Swift.<strong>

**I totally loved the response I got for the first chapter. Thank you guys for following me.**

**Leibeezer**

Lowbar

Twilight Sparkles Passion

ffictionreader01

gabbs119

Annabell De la Vega

Longing to Write

SilverFai

TerryT

Twilight Sparkles Passion

beanie03

left in bits

mrswhitlock87

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**gabbs119**- I know it was really very sad, I felt bad when I read the whole thing after writing it. But don't worry things will be better soon. The public embarrassment is bad and it is one of the things that made Bella stronger.

**left in bits **- I know Poor Bella, but don't worry soon you would be saying, you go Bella! :)

**Leibeezer **- I appreciate that you like it. Edward acted like a jerk and was very rude. Public rejection is one of the baddest thing. Edward could have been nicer about it, but if and I say if, there is a reason of his behavior then it will be told really soon in next few chapters.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop a review!**

**Or put me on your author list and follow/favorite this story so you will be notified of updates. **

**Till the next time.**

~BlackStarSirius


End file.
